At present, the display panel integrated with a touch electrode is widely applied in various electronic devices, e.g. mobile phones, tablet computers and kiosks in the public place. As such, the user may perform the operations on the electronic devices by merely touching the icons in the electronic devices using his finger, so that the user does not need other input devices (e.g. keyboards and mice), thereby making a human-machine interaction easier.
In one embodiment, a pressure sensor is commonly integrated into the display panel to detect the magnitude of the touch pressure when the users touching the display panel, thereby improving the applied range of touch technologies. However, at present, the display panel includes a display region and a non-display region surrounding the display region. And the pressure sensor is commonly disposed between two adjacent shift registers of the non-display region of the display panel. Due to excessive large size of the pressure sensor, the position of the shift registers needs to be adjusted, and the distance between the edge of the shift register close to the display region and the boundary between the display region and non-display region needs to be widen, which enables the signal outputting terminal of each shift register to be electrically connected to the corresponding scanning lines of the display region. Undoubtedly, the increased distance between the edge of the shift register close to the display region and the boundary between the display region and non-display region would increase the area of the non-display region of the display panel, which is not favorable to the developing trends of narrow-frame design.